english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Julie Maddalena Kliewer
Julia Lynn "Julie" Kliewer (née Maddalena; born June 26, 1963) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1996) - Choir (ep30), Girl (ep30), Mother (ep30) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Secret Millionaires Club (2011-2017) - Elena Ramirez 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Wisdom of the Gnomes (1987) - Boy (ep10) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Robecca Steam, Maid#2, Venus McFlytrap *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Robecca Steam *Toy Warrior (2005) - Princess Sherbet 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap 'Movies' *Welcome to Monster High (2016) - Secretary 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Cheshire Cat, Blondie Lockes *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) - Blondie Lockes *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap 'Web Animation' *Ever After High (2013-2016) - Blondie Lockes, Jillian Beanstalk (ep65) *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) - Blondie Lockes, Jillian Beanstalk *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) - Blondie Lockes, Cheshire Cat (ep1), Jillian Beanstalk *Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (2015) - Cheshire Cat (ep4) *Monster High (2012-2015) - Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap, Additional Voices *Secret Millionaires Club (2010-2015) - Elena Ramirez Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Tanya Natdhipytadd *Burn-Up Scramble (2004-2005) - Lilica Evett *Chobits (2003) - Yumi Ohmura (ep3) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Ballerina#1 (ep11), Cynthia (ep10) *Digimon: Digital Monsters (2000) - Satoe Tachikawa (ep35) *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999-2000) - Ura *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1998) - Ura *Figure 17 (2003-2004) - Sakura Ibaragi *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Tachikoma *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Tachikoma (ep15) *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - Genevieve's Sister (ep17), Snow White *Heat Guy J (2004) - Additional Voices *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Jesse *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Haruka, Haruka's Daughter (ep24) *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Elizabeth Butler *Love Hina (2002) - Sarah McDougal, Kikuko Onoue, Naru's Friend (ep7), Shinobu's Classmate A (ep2), Shinobu's Classmate E (ep2) *Mao-Chan (2003-2004) - Sylvia Maruyama *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Spring Princess Koiuji (ep13) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Cona Madaya *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Female Student (ep4), Yuka Yashiro *Saint Tail (2001) - Sayaka (ep4) *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Tamaki Nakamura *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2003) - Mitsy *Someday's Dreamers (2003-2004) - Runa Morikawa *Super Pig (1997) - Kassie Carlen/'Super Pig' *Teknoman (1994) - Tina Corman *Tenchi in Tokyo (1999-2000) - Sakuya Kumashiro, Matori (ep5) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Hakuren, Mrs. Yamada *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2004) - Queen Kyou Shushou, Syoushun (ep11) *Trigun (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Tweeny Witches (2008) - Arusu *Vandread (2002) - Dita Liebely *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Dita Liebely *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Mirabelle Graceland *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Mew 'Anime Shorts' *Ai Tenchi Muyo! (2018) - Momo Kawanagare *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003) - Aoi Himawari, Luca 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Koashura 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Kikuko Onoue, Sarah McDougal *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Kikuko Onoue, Sarah McDougal *Panda! Go Panda! (2000) - Mimiko 'Movies - Dubbing' *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Maid, Additional Voices *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Pinoko *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2003) - Meilin Li *Lily C.A.T. (1995) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Reese Arno *Ni no Kuni (2020) - Dandy *Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror (2012) - Cotton *Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness (1998) - Mayuka 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004) - Pinoko (eps1-6) *Black Magic M-66 (1995) - Ferris' Friend 3, Plane Owner *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (1998) - Ura *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Additional Voices *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Additional Voices *Love Hina Again (2003) - Sarah McDougal *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Additional Voices *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Lime *Tweeny Witches: The Adventures (2009) - Arusu *Ys II (2003) - Lilian Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Deca *Power Rangers in Space (1998) - Deca 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Marseille (2016) - Shaiima Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Florina, Lilina, Sharena 'Video Games' *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Pinky *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Pinky 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Terajima Ryoko *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Terajima Ryoko *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Rorolina Frixell *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Rorolina Frixell *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Rorolina Frixell *Galerians (2000) - Lilia *Ghost in the Shell (1997) - Fuchikoma *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Tachikoma *Kessen II (2001) - Li Li *Mugen Souls (2012) - Tsukika Izayoi *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Tsukika Izayoi *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Ilia Silvestri *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Welch Wineyard *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Devout Woman, Timid Girl Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (106) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (80) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2020. Category:American Voice Actors